rp_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Orientation Lecture
' Updated on 12/18/2015' “Again, welcome to Caldwell’s Academy of Magical Talent. Everyone find a desk to sit at near the front, please. You are few students who are strong enough to make it through the Picture. You have a magic core that can make you great Wizards and even Mages in the future. Your Magic Core will be your main tool in this Academy. There are other tools that you will learn to use as well. ' ' You will become interesting people who will travel this new world and explore the other land masses. A few will stay home and be part of The Academy Island. I will need a Governor and an Archives Specialist to help me with my job. There will be more jobs as more students show up. ' ' ''' '''Are there any questions that I may answer for anyone?” Lady Violetta Violetta asked knowing that there will be many questions floating through their heads but who will be brave enough to ask? ' ' “I want to speak a bit on Magic and its uses. I want each of you to listen to this carefully. ' ' ''' '''Magic is a tool that can be used for good or evil or anywhere in between. The magic user must be aware of what he or she is doing and why. There are consequences to using magic. Consequences can be devastating if the magic user is not aware of all of the effects of the magic that is being used. ' ' The magic user is only as strong as his or her body’s endurance of the physical and mental abilities. ' ' A) Physical Strength. ' ' ' '''The magic user is only as strong as his or herself. Magic takes a lot of stamina to do and the body will be drained constantly when the person uses magic. ' ' ' 'B) Mental Strength. ' ' ' '''The magic user must be able to concentrate well, visualize well and think clearly as well as quickly. To do this we need to meditate and do mental exercises to make the mind stronger. Meditation is crucial to one’s mental ability. This is the way one learns how to concentrate, block out unwanted noises, keep the mind clear of intrusions and to imagine the impossible. ' ' ' Knowledge. ' ' ' The magic user must be able not only use magic but know the 3 parts of magic. ' ' 1) What is the first part. The magic user must know and understand what he or she wants to do with his or her magic. ' ' 2) Next come How. The magic user must know each step of the magic well enough to actually be able to visualize the magic being done in each step until it becomes as simple and routine as breathing. ' ' 3) When is the last part. To cast magic the magic user must know when each step should take place. ' ' An example of this is putting your shoes on. ' ' What would be the need to put on shoes to protect your feet from anything that would do them harm or make them uncomfortable, ect. ' ' When would be like when you leave to go outside not before going to bed. ' ' ''' '''How would be putting them on your feet before tying them and to have the socks on before you put the shoes. It would be good to tie the shoes, put them on then put on the socks would it?” Lady Violetta asked. ' ' ' Your new equipment' ' ' “If you look in the corner, you will find 3 stacks of boxes. Each of you will take one of each set of boxes to your seat. Please do not open them until you are instructed to do so.” Lady Violetta spoke as she looked towards the boxes. ' ' “Please open the long box first. Each student will be given robes to protect themselves while in class. The robes are of the magical sort and will stay clean. The equipment belt is issued to each of you. Each belt will have two pouches and two slender tubes. One pouch will be used for your own snacks and the other one will be for snacks for your pet. One sleeve will be used for your wand and the other one will be a guide stick for your pet. Both you and your pet will be frequently hungry. You may eat in all classes except labs. The pets will be in your room during labs so that they will not get into the way. It might be dangerous for all of us if one happens to become scared for some reason.” Lady Violetta spoke as she passed out the boxes. ''' '''The next box is the smallest box. It has a cell phone inside it. When you pick up the phone it will register your aura. It will become yours exclusively. The phone has my number in them. If you want to add someone to your call list, all you have to do is to touch the heads of the 2 phones and they will register each other as a friend. You may register each other at lunch. Now please open the last box. In it is a PLTS which is a Personal Laptop System or PLTs . Your Personal Laptop System or PLTs will be a valuable tool. ''' '''They are super sensitive to touch. In fact, believe it or not, these PLTs are sentient. That means that it can think and feel on its own. I want to have you to be the first ones to touch them barehanded and imprint your aura on your own laptop. After your initial Imprintation, the PLTs will only work for you. ' ' The case is opened from the front like so. When it is open, you will see the screen, the keyboard, and some new features. Keep the protective sheets on the areas when they are not being use will make your PLTs working at its peak. For the moment, please remove the two handprint sheets then place your hands on those two pads like the picture that was on there. Leave your hands on the pads so that the PLTs will register your unique Aura. After that is properly done, your PLTs will only allow you to enter information on it. You will know that it is done because it will begin to ask you a series of questions starting with your name, age, gender, likes and dislikes. ' ' Name: ''' '''Appearance: Age: ' '''Room: ' '''Rank of the Basic 4 (Fire, Water, Earth, Air/Wind): ((For future use)) 1) ' '''2) ' '''3) 4) ' '''Likes: ' 'Dislikes: ' 'Personality: ' 'History: ' '''Pet desired: ((Learn in Orientation)) Other: ' ' ' ' “Now click on the folder that is called Mythical Creatures. Here you will look through the pet list to find a pet that interests you. After lunch we will go to town and you will be getting a pet of your own. I also have a list of items for you to purchase through your student account. ' ' ' Please choose wisely for you will need to be able to handle the pet for the rest of its life. They are sentient creatures. They will be either your friend or foe. You will have fun with them; have a lot of frustration, and work. Physical and paper workwise. In this book is an example of each creature and what is known about them. There are recommended tips to use. Each week you will turn in your paper work to me. However, we do not use paper here for normal work. Each of you a now have the specialized laptop. You homework will be on that laptop as well as your book will be in the case. You may look at the pets at lunch.' All of these creatures are available to various students and some are just for staff alone. This is where you will get your information on the pets. Click on the blue colored words and it will take you to that particular page. ' ' Your wand and PLTs are part of your equipment. You need to take care of both of them. You will have more equipment given to you as you take more classes. Here is the way that you should take care of your equipment. ' ' Keep all of your equipment clean in the proper manner. ' ' Store your equipment properly, whether it is in a storage closet, shelf, desk, book bag or in your equipment belt. ' ' If it happens to need mending, contact me. I will help you mend your equipment if it needs it. If you run out of the proper cleaner, contact me. Do not use the wrong cleaner or it may harm your equipment. You have a special cabinet to store your cleaning solutions in which is located in your own room. ' ' One last thing I want you to remember is that these items can only be used on MC- which is Magical Current, not AC which stands for Alternating Current or DC which is Direct Current. Any questions before we go to lunch?” ' ' Lunch-Pizza Party TOUR Main Floor ' ' 'Bedroom Floor ' ' ' 'Starting Bedroom (you may go to floorplanner.com to actually design your room. The dimensions are on the picture) ' ' ' 'Mystique’s Room ' ' ' 'Teacher’s Floor ' ' ' 'Exercise Floor ' ' ' 'Weight Room ' ' ' 'Swimming Pool ' 'Gymnastics Floor ' ' ' 'Game Floor ' ' ' 'Roof Top ' ' ' 'The Village ' ' '